Total Drama High School Remix
by LyricsgirlR5
Summary: Chris is starting a all new season. But this time . . . it's a High School. Only selecting 22 OCs. 12 guys and 10 girls. So hurry, hurry. *APPS CLOSED* (once called JesselyricsR5)
1. Cast List

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey Guys, thank you for the awesome OCs that I got. It was hard to choose which ones I wanted to go with, but here goes. Please don't be mad if yours wasn't chosen. I will try to put the in the story as a side character or a intern. Your choice. Now the CAST LIST...**

* * *

** Girls **

Mary-Kate Lakewood - The Social Butterfly(Anonymousy Gorgeous)

Roxiane LeRoy - Rocking Staker Girl(CartoonCarzy1295)

Mattie Collins - Cheerleader(funpuppy725)

Halona-Evelyn Ivory - Anime Freak(AkatsukiFreak31)

Nicole Young - The School Bully(FeketePiliang)

Naomi Rogers - Shy Artist(FireflyGal)

Addie Smith - Sweet Greman(TotalDramaGirl101)

Amber Wood - Loner Survivalist(teatowls)

Serena Jones - Nice One(lololo9)

Nichoel Olive Amanda Hailey Stevenson - The Super Fan(Scissorluv28)

Christina Anne McLean - Daddy's Girl(XxSullenLifyGirlxX)

Jessica Rooker - Music Lover(Me)

**Boys**

Kyle Ishoto - 'Supposedly Gay' Hipster(BringThePancake)

Spencer Matthews - Breaking Stereotype(XxBatgirl-RobinxX)

Ethan Wilson - Lone Emo(XxweallcryinsidexX)

Leo Mihawk - Singing Swordsman(ParadokzKid)

Talon Grey - Misunderstood Single Father(Digi - Tiger)

Dylan Anderson - The Cheater(TotalDramaGirl101)

Corey Walker - Random Enegretic(Grojbandian180)

Anthony Burton - Artist Outcast(communityFan27)

Jake Morgan - Jack of All Trades(Munchlax Jr)

Leon Rider - Suruivalist(z3Ri)

Sebastian Knight - Loner(Zombie Muffin)

Al Lewis - Cold-Hearted Jester(ScottAnime)

* * *

**And there you have to the Cast. Please note that if I could I would use all of the OCs you guys sent. I'll try to post the first chapather on this weekend or on Monday.**

**Thanks again. -LyricsgirlR5**


	2. Meeting Everyone Prt 1

**A/n: **

**Alright guys I know that you been waiting on this, but the wait is over. Heres the first character of... TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL THE REMIX.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Its the first day of school at Wawanaka High located in Ontario Canada. not the finest high school you'll will fine but it will do. The principle and your glamorous host Chris McLean also the head chef, Chef Hatchet are waiting outside for the campers to come...

"Hello Total Drama Fans! I'm your host, Chris McLean. Over previous years we've done the show it's been pretty easy for the camper. But this time there will be more pain, more gain and more total drama. Because this year it's every teens nightmare, **HIGH SCHOOL**. Will be spending 24 weeks. Until we crowd our winner and win $100,000,000. Now here coming the first contestant."

Stepping off the bus is a guy who has dark brown hair which is little spiked in the front. Skin is slight tan with dark blue eyes. He is thin but still has some muscle also pretty tall he is about 5'8 or 5'9. A scarlet Tee-shirt with dark green sleeves. On the front is a green Atlantis symbol (from the movie Atlantis) He wears dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He also wears a friendship bracelet from his best friend.

"Hey hows it going Anthony" Chris said.

"H-hi Chr-Chris" Anthony stutter.

"OK, next we have Amber" Chris exclaimed

Now standing next to Chris is a girl with dark blonde short, shoulder length in a ponytail. Pale skin and green not every tall at the height of 5'4. She slender with clear muscle definition with very little in the boobage department. Also has some small scars on her hands. While wearing skin tight dark green jeans with a thick faux leather belt built to hold a lot of items on it so has some small bags attached to it. A tight black t-shirt and a camouflaged colour hooded jacket that is also pretty tight. She also wears some black boots that are pretty flexible and have good grip; under her jackets sleeves on her arms she'd wear her dulled version of the hidden blades which could aid in climbing if needed.

"Amber, how are ya?" Chris asked

"Stick it, McLean"she answer, then stood next to Anthony.

"Next" Chris smiled

Next was a girl with sandy blonde hair that is long in a fishtail braid going over her left shoulder with side-swept bangs. Her skin pale olive tone and baby blue eyes. She's petite and doesn't have much for curves. She also the same height as Amber at 5'3. She wears yellow-orange off the shoulders sweater-dress that goes to her mid-thigh, white tights, black high-top sneakers with hot pink lace. And her name is Naomi.

"Hi Chris, how are you?" she asked softly

"Good, alright who's next" he said, "Oh yeah what's up Jake"

Now you see has brown curly hair but kept short. It's unseen due to Jake always wearing a fedora. Jake's skin is Caucasian with blue eyes. His about 5'11, stocky and a little bit chubby yet muscular. Jake wears a red T-shirt with a large white letter J printed onto it under a navy blue top coat (like B's coat), blue jeans and black sneakers. No matter what Jake is doing he always wears his good luck charm, a grey fedora bound with a black ribbon.

"Hey Chris man. It's good to be here." Jake said

"Glad to have you here man. Next is Ms. Mary-Kate Lakewood"

Mary-Kate, daughter of the famous lawyer Liam Lakewood and artist Chrystianna Virginia, she is standing in front of everyone. She looks like a model, with her soft peach cream complexion and half lidded, almond shaped, poison green eyes. She slim and petite build slight hourglass figure c-cup chest at the height of 5'2. Also she wears her straight hair in a french braid with long sidewespt bangs that is white blonde. she wearing a pair of black yoga pants with "PINK" written across the butt in hot pink, a white tank top, an unzipped gray jacket with "Flyer" in purple across the back, and a pair of white running shoes with hot pink laces.

"Chris, do have to share a room with . . . **_THOSE _**people." Mary-Kate frowned

"Maybe. Next" Chris yelled.

Well now standing in Mary-Kate place you have a boy with blonde hair that's short, shaggy, and unkempt. His skin is lightly-tanned with pretty pale blue. he has an average body structure and about 5'8. Wearing baggy, camo cargo pants with a black t-shirt and military boots. He wears a paracord bracelet around his wrist.

"Leon, everyone" Chris stated

"This is awesome! Thanks Man" Leon said walking near the group.

"No Problem. Here comes Sebastian"

Sebastian with black, short and shaggy hair. Also skin that's pale and blue eyes. His only slightly-muscular, a bit on the lanky side at the height of 5' black cargo pants with a black-and-green baseball tee and black sneakers. Also wears a stainless-steel, water-proof and shock-proof flashdrive on a chain around his neck.

"So far this sucks" Sebastian said.

"Your not the only one who thinks that." Amber said. Sebastian frowned.

"Oh tension, my favorite." Chris grinned. "Who's Next"

You can now see a girl that has black, pig tails, like Katie from total drama got pale skin and light green eyes. Skinny,but has a large chest. Wearing black and white striped T-shirt, pink jeans and black high combat boots. Black eye liner and mascara and some dark pink lipgloss.

"This is Nichoel Olive Ama-"Chris started

"You can call me Noah, Chris." She screamed " It's so incredibly awesome to meet you!"

"Um...Sure. Now heres comes my daughter, Christina Anne McLean"he said.

Christina, now standing by her dad, with her black, shoulder length and wavy hair. White but slightly tanned skin and greenish blue eyes. She kinda short, coke bottle figure. Wears long white sleeved under-shirt, blue button up shirt tied in a knot at the bottom, showing her belly button, cargo capris, black and white sneakers, always carries her skelanimal rabbit Pip.

"Thanks daddy for putting me on the show," she said then whispered "I'll make sure to add drama to the show"

"That's my girl. CHEF BRING OUT OUR NEXT CONTESTANTS" He said

Chef carries out two teens over his shoulder, a boy and a girl, then throws them on the ground.

"Hey, that hurts" the girl mumble softly.

"Here let me help you." the boy said with his hand stretch out at her.

She looked up and blush. Then grab his hand. "thanks" she said back

"Everyone this is Jessica and Leo" Chris said

Leo wear a black and red vest sleeveless it show the scars on his arms. The vest He wears a grey sleeveless muscle shirt. He wears jeans with one tear in them. He wears black gym shoe's. He also carries his blade. It stays in it's case which is attached to a earrings in his right ear. While his eyes are purple and slightly tan skin. His tall, lean, and muscular in all the right places. Also a small cut on his face below his right eye. And he has short, spiked up black hair.

While Jessica wears light purple tee with black music notes at the bottom, black faded skinny jeans, black converse. She is skinny and has some curves and decent bust size. Her hair is dark brown, mid back wavy and bangs. Her skin is a mocha color and brown eyes with a few freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"Our next contestant is Corey" Chris said

Corey has brown, straight but kinda messy hair. Parted from the mid-left side of his also has a rough goatee. His skin is white and eyes are brown. He Kinda buff but really tall at a height of 6'3. Corey wears a beige denim jacket over a grey zip up hoodie. Underneath that is his black shirt that has the grim reaper engulfed in flames. He wears baggy camo jeans and Nike air force ones with a red swoosh. He also has a Leather Black & Brown wristband on his left wrist.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Corey said. Some contestants waved or said ignore him.

"Alright, half way through people lets wrap this up." Chris clapped his hand together.

Next you have a girl wearing black base ball cap, black hoodie with purple undershirt, black skinny jeans that are a bit teared. Black chuck taylors. Her hair is raven black tied in a neat loose bun but straight haired. She has lightly tanned skin and dark purple curvy and very tall, height of 5'9.

"Hey everyone I'm Roxiane" She said

"Nicely done. Next" Chris stated

Now here comes another girl stepping off the bus wearing a white shirt with polka dots on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair is chestnut brown, its goes down to her shoulders. She has very tan skin and blue eyes. She has a body structure like Courtney's but her height is 6'3.

"Mattie, everyone," Chris introduce "Now heres Talon"

Talon has a black, faux hawk. Skin that is little lighter than Alejandro's with green eyes. He has broad shoulders and a slightly buffed out chest. He also has the six pack abs that you can see through his shirt. He wears a tight white t-shirt with a black vest over it with a pocket on the left side. He also wears black skinny jeans and black hiking boots. He wears a dog tag with the name 'Rylie' on it. He also wears thinly framed glasses.

"Hey, Talon" Chris said

"How's it going Chris?"Talon said with a Spanish accent.

"All good dude, all good" Chris answered

Next standing by Chris is a girl with red hair waist-lengthen a braided. Skin is pale white and eyes bright green. While her body structure is small bust, small waist but bigger hips. She is wear black skinny jeans, purple tank top under a black zip hoodie (unzipped), black mud calf boots, purple framed aviators.

"Hi! I'm Halona-Evelyn Charolette Ivory! Most people just call me Halo." She smiled.

"Ok. Now let me introduce Nicole guys" Chris called

Nicole wears a neon green hoodie with a skull on it, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Her hair is black with a green streak through her bangs, mid-lenght, covering her right eye. Skin is brown and piercing blue eyes. Her body structure short and skinny.

"If anyone touches my stuff your **DEAD **understood." She growled. Almost everyone gulped and nodded.

"Um. . . Ok so heres Ethan and Al" Chris exclaimed.

Ethan with black, typical emo hair. His skin pale with a little tan and blue. He is lean but not too much muscular. Wearing a black shirt with big bold letters saying "If you were a pokemon,id choose you". Dark red loose skinnies with a studded belt. He wears black and red vans. He also wears a dark red beanie. He has a silver ring on his index also has a studded wristband. He has snakebites,and an eyebrow piercing.

Al, on the other hand, has light brown that's straight shaggy hair that goes down to his chin. He is Caucasian, tanned with freckles. He also has a black ring piercing on his lip and has dark brown eyes. He is slim with some muscles, and he is quite attractive. Al wears light blue skinny jeans with a chain on it, a tight plain light gray T-Shirt, a short black necklace, and black worker boots.

"Next" Chris shout

Up next is a girl wearing black strapless top, skinny jeans, and black stilettos. She has waist length blonde hair with bangs that cover her right eye. She tall and skinny.

"Hi, I'm Addie. It's a pleasure to meet you." She exclaimed

"Sweet. And her ex Dylan" Chris smiled

"WHAT!?" She screamed

Dylan has brown, short and spikey hair. His skin is tan and green eyes. His body structure fit and muscular while wearing blue and white plaid shirt, jeans, and brown boots.

"Hey there everyone!" Dylan said

"Why are you here Dylan?" Addie asked

"To win back you trust, Addie" he stated

"Not gonna happen" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alright cut the chit chat kiddos. Ok heres Spencer"

Spence has dark brown hair with natural light brown highlights. That's short and kind of in a boy band due, sloppy in the front and cascading at his forehead, but has it cropped in back. His skid is kind of pale, but not a vampire pale. Has dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and freckles across his face. With eyes that are greenish, hazelish, blueish, it really depends where you catch him in the sunlight. Brighter it is, might be blue, dark is hazel, usually green though. He is long and narrow. Was known for being the tallest boy at his other school, but literally has no muscle on him whatsoever. Everything about him is long and skinny, and he has slight issues gaining weight and losing it. Lastly dark blue jeans, black converse, a black plaid button up with grey in it, and sleeves rolled up to elbows, sometimes he might wear a Yankee jersey over it. His glasses 'nerd' but he had them before people considered them cool.

"Hey Spencer" Chris said patting Spencer on his back.

"Hi everyone" Spencer said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And our last contestants, FINALLY, Klye and Serena" Chris introduce

Kyle is wearing a thick rimmed, black glasses, gray beanie, blue skinny jeans, a gray shirt that says unique in bold black letters, black high tops, and a pikachu backpack to carry his stuff in. His hair a auburn color and style like the scene type. He has tannish skin and eyes that are hazel. his pretty wimpy, but a bit of muscle.

Lastly Serena has brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back, also has a longish fringe which is swept to the right side of her skin is white with blue-ish green. Serena wear a off the shoulder light green shirt that says " Lets Be Friends...Ok?", fade blue jeans, and black converse.

"Ok that's everyone. Let's explain some ground rules. Number 1, instead of have a confessional in a bathroom/make-up trailer. I'm giving all of you a phone to use for confession as a Confession App."

"Um. . .what if we don't want to use the app?" Serena asked

"That's cool. You can always use the one in the Janitor's Closet" He smiled

"Oh, never mind" Serena said back quickly.

**Confessional App -**

**"We've been here for 20 minutes and already I want to shoot myself." - Ethan**

"Rule #2 - All of the past Total Drama Contestants will be teachers for each of your class" Noah almost fainted, while everyone else groan.

" Rule #3 - Some challenges you will be on you own. Other you'll be in teams or pair to complete a challenges." Chris explained "Last rule which bring us to our first challenge. Finding your dorms and roommate. Boy, you have the left side and girls, the right. When you find your room and your partner you will have to tell your dorm headmaster. There will be clues to indicate where you need to go by your personality and hobbies. The first pair there wins. Got it?" The teens nodded

" Alright and go!" All the teens rush off.

"Our first challenge, $100,00,000, 24 teens, 24 weeks, 1 high school. All on TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL REMIX. McLean out."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow. That's a lot of typing. Will the first chapter is up. I'm sorry it's not the best but it will get better. . . I hope ;)**

**Will what do you think? Did you like or hate?**

**Any favorite characters yet?**

**Also if your character might to cast who would you like them to bunk with?**

**I will try to post the second part later this week if I can. I do have some after school activities this week also, so cross you fingers.**

**Thanks. **

**Review and check the poll on my page.**


End file.
